


The Jeweller Boy

by wandering_revolve



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angsty Arthur, Borders on M Rating, Charming Merlin, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Romance, Multi, No Smut, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_revolve/pseuds/wandering_revolve
Summary: Arthur's relationship is going well, so he plans on proposing to his girlfriend. However, their sweet times turn sour with the discovery of an affair, as well as a surprise attraction to the very man who sold Arthur the ring.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own any of the _Merlin_ characters, nor am I making a profit off this work.

_Well, this is it._

Arthur Pendleton draws in a deep breath as he stands outside a small jewellery store. He can’t believe the day is finally here. After two years of enjoyable dates and intimate nights, there is no doubt in his mind this is the next step for him and his girlfriend Kayla.

With a slow exhale, Arthur enters the store. A bell chimes overhead before the whole room falls silent. No one stands at the counter, so Arthur helps himself to the “Engagement Rings” section. A large, diamond ring quickly catches his eye, but he passes on it. Unlike him, Kayla prefers simplicity to extravagance. She constantly tells him it’s unnecessary to buy the biggest, best things…but he usually does it anyways. However, it would probably be in his best interest to respect her wishes this time around. He continues down the line, carefully observing the selection, until he comes across a plain, sterling silver ring.

“Looking for “The One”?”

Arthur looks up to find a man now standing behind the counter. His stunning blue eyes shine with mirth, and a mop of thick, dark hair sits atop his head. Arthur straightens his posture and discovers they’re equal in height. It takes him a moment to find his voice.

“No, I, uh, already got her.”

The man chuckles softly, a delightful sound that fills Arthur’s ears. “Of course.” He extends a large, pale hand. “I’m Merlin.” 

_Merlin…what an interesting name._

"And you are?"

Apart from his name, Arthur also ponders on how warm and slightly calloused Merlin’s hand is…which is kind of an inappropriate thing for one bloke to think about another. 

“Arthur.”

“Lovely to meet you, Arthur.” Merlin offers a smile as warm as his retracting hand. “Do you see anything you think she’d like?”

Arthur nods and points at the silver ring. “I’ll take that one.”

Merlin’s eyes flicker down to the ring then back up at Arthur’s face. “You sure?” 

Arthur quirks a brow. “Yes, why?”

“Well, I’ve found that most women prefer a ring with some type of rock on it.”

“Well, believe it or not, Kayla isn’t ‘most women.’” 

Arthur immediately regrets how defensive that sounded. Merlin should know what he’s talking about. He is the jeweller, after all.

To his relief, Merlin just waves his hand and keeps his tone light. “Of course she isn’t. What would I know?”

That’s when Arthur notices Merlin doesn’t have a ring on his own finger. “You got anyone special?” he asks suddenly.

A rosy pink settles on Merlin’s cheeks. “Ah, no. I haven’t for a while.” He unlocks the display case and reaches inside. “I mean, I’ve dated here and there, but I haven’t found anything serious.” He pulls out the ring. “Right, I’d suggest taking a look at it to make sure this is the one.”

Arthur opens his palm to accept the ring. The moment it drops into his hand he notes the smoothness and weightlessness. While the delicate swirl designs aren’t flashy, they keep the ring just interesting enough.

“I’m sure,” he says after a moment and extends his arm to return the ring.

The tips of his fingers graze Merlin’s, and his breath catches. Arthur must retract his hand a little too quickly because Merlin eyes him curiously.

Thankfully, he doesn’t mention it. “What size is she?” 

Arthur thinks for a moment. “Seven, I believe.”

Merlin nods. “I’ll get this resized then I’ll have it back out here for you.” He disappears into the back of the store.

Arthur leans with his lower back pressed against the display counter, allowing himself a moment to breathe properly. What the hell was that about? For God’s sake, he’s acting like he grazed something else on Merlin’s body.

Arthur shuts down that train of thought before it gets started and folds his arms across his chest.

“When are you planning on popping the question?” sounds Merlin’s muffled voice.

Arthur clears his throat. “Next week. I’ll take her out to dinner beforehand.”

“Where?” There’s a pause. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“It’s fine. I have reservations at Monmouth Kitchen.”

“I love that place! The food is nice and so is the atmosphere.” Arthur can hear the smile in Merlin’s voice, and it makes his spine tingle. “I don’t go often, though. It’s not exactly the cheapest place around.” 

Arthur shrugs. “It’s nothing, really. You could-” He stops himself.

Did he really just almost invite an (attractive) male jeweller he hardly knows to his engagement dinner? Nothing says “disaster” like bringing along the bloke who sold you the damn ring. Sheesh.

“I could what?”

Arthur runs a hand through his shaggy, blonde hair, thinking fast. “Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It was nothing important.” 

Silence fills the space once again, followed by an, “All right.”

Disappointment laces Merlin’s tone. It’s not a good sound for him, and now Arthur feels guilty. He needs to get out of here before he says or does something else stupid.

He starts pacing around the room when Merlin finally appears minutes later with a small, white box.

“Here you are!” he announces with his former cheeriness. “One size-7 silver engagement ring for one lucky lady.”

Arthur nods his gratitude and opens the box. The silver ring sits there in all its shiny glory, just waiting to be placed on Mer…Kayla’s finger. Arthur cringes at the mental slip-up and shuts the box. He puts on a smile.

“I think this will do.”

Merlin smiles back. “Great! I’ll ring you up…no pun intended.” He flashes a cheeky grin.

Arthur holds back the smile that threatens to show itself and, once his wallet feels 600 pounds lighter, heads out the door.

“Good luck, Arthur!” Merlin shouts after him.

________________________________________

Arthur cannot believe the relief he feels when the big night arrives at last. He spent the past week nearly driving himself mad with unwanted thoughts of Merlin. The thoughts started innocent enough, with flashes of Merlin’s twinkling blue eyes and warm laugh, before warping into awful fantasies about Merlin’s hands and lips. Does his mind not understand that, in a few hours, he’s going to have a fiancé – a beautiful, vivacious woman whom he will spend the rest of his life with? How dare his brain keep supplying him with perverse thoughts of the jeweller boy! Arthur desperately hopes that, after tonight, when all is said and done, his thoughts will refocus onto Kayla (and stay there).

Tonight starts out like any other weekday evening for the couple. They sit snuggled up on the large, leather couch watching the telly. When the commercials come on, Arthur turns the volume down, his heart thudding in his chest.

“Kayla, I made us...”

Suddenly, Kayla’s phone screen lights up from its position on the coffee table. She quickly leans forward and picks it up. 

“Hang on, I’ve got to take this.”

Arthur frowns at the clock. “Who’s calling you this late?”

“Someone from work.”

She gets up and walks into the bedroom, closing the door after her. The look on her face is almost…eager, if Arthur could describe it that way. Knowing it’s wrong but unable to help himself, Arthur follows her and stands quietly at the door.

“Hey, why are you calling me?” she answers in a hushed tone. “I’m at home right now. Yeah, Arthur is here.”

Arthur blinks. Why is his presence important?

“He’s here at this time every night. That’s why I told you it’s better if you text instead of call!” Pause. “No, you can’t come pick me up tonight. He’ll see you.”

Arthur’s heart stops in his chest. There’s no way…

“Yeah, tomorrow works fine. I’m excited to see you, too. Hey, I gotta jump off. Yeah. Yeah, okay. Love you too.” 

Arthur stares at the door in shock. Did she just…the four letter word…someone else…? Arthur’s hands clench into fists. Although he feels the urge to strike something, or someone, very hard, he forces himself back to the couch before his so-called girlfriend scampers out like nothing is going on. She smiles her usual smile at him. His gut coils in rage.

“Sorry about that, babe. An emergency came up at work, but everything is fine now.”

 _No, it damn well isn’t._ “Get dressed up in your best,” he tells her curtly.

“Why? Where are we going?” Her face lights up with a grin. “Oh! Are we going to one of those-”

“Just go!” he barks.

Kayla blinks, used to Arthur’s random temper flare-ups, and quietly retreats back to their room. 

That’s when a sudden, sneaking suspicion dawns on Arthur. He reflects back on the last two work parties he attended with Kayla. The bloke’s name is Jaron, and he is a tall, dark, good-looking man with a chiseled jaw and physique who behaved oddly around her during both events. From the constant eye contact, to the way their shoulders “accidentally” brushed against each other, to Kayla’s flushed cheeks, the signs were subtle, but they were definitely there. Arthur squeezes his eyes shut. How could he have been so bloody blind? The last party took place almost a year ago at Jaron’s home, which is a significant chunk of time in their relationship. An idea hatches inside his brain. He pulls out his phone and fights to keep his voice steady.

“Good evening, this is Arthur Pendleton. I would like to cancel my dinner reservation for two tonight. We ran into some…unforeseen circumstances. Thank you, you too.” 

________________________________________

“Arthur, this doesn’t make any sense,” Kayla says as they sit in Arthur’s Audi R8, “why am I dressed up and you aren’t?”

Arthur doesn’t answer, just grips the steering wheel tightly. Her brow furrows.

“Are you feeling all right? You’re acting a bit…off tonight.” When Arthur still doesn’t respond, she sighs. “We can talk about whatever’s bothering you, if that’s what you need. You know you can tell me anything.” 

“Like what? An affair I’ve been having that I just need to tell you about?” he sneers.

Kayla’s posture stiffens. “Are you having an affair?”

“Are you?” 

He looks right at her through narrowed eyes. She gulps and diverts her eyes away from him. That’s all the confirmation he needs. Moments later, they pull up to a modest, single-family home.

“You…you remembered where Jaron’s house is,” Kayla murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper. “How did you know about this?”

Arthur shifts the car into park. “Well, I saved him the trouble of picking you up himself, didn’t I?” 

Kayla gapes. “You listened in on my phone call? That’s eavesdropping, Arthur, you shouldn’t do that!”

“And you shouldn’t be having a bloody affair!”

Jaron’s toned silhouette appears in the living room window. Arthur glares at it. 

“I was nothing but good to you, Kayla. You have a nice car, a nice place to live, and a man who thinks the world of you. What the hell more do you want?”

Kayla draws in a deep, shaky breath. “Arthur, I’m so sorry, is there-”

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out of my car!” he snaps.

Kayla’s lips press into a tight line. “Fine.” She grabs her leopard-print shoulder bag and flings the expensive car door open.

Jaron now stands in the doorway. He walks a few steps outside, obviously curious to see what’s going on.

Kayla turns back around, her expression unreadable. “You know what, Arthur? I don’t need you or your stupid inheritance money to be happy.” 

“Obviously not.”

She huffs and slams the door. When she approaches Jaron, the two briefly talk. Jaron glances at the car a few times in bewilderment. Then he places a hand on her lower back as they walk inside. Arthur watches them with a heavy heart. He almost wants to call her back over and make amends. However, that would be decidedly foolish, as he isn’t the one who made the grave mistake. 

The drive back to his father’s mansion is a blur. In fact, he gets so lost inside his mind that he doesn’t remember putting on his pyjamas or brushing his teeth. The next thing he is aware of is lying alone in his suddenly too-large bed with the ring case clutched in his hand. He stares at it for a while until he dares himself to open it. The delicate, silver circle still manages to shine at him through the dim lighting – the circle that would’ve looked beautiful on Kayla’s finger. Tears prick at his eyes. Where did he go wrong? He gave her the world, and she threw it all back in his face. Arthur’s mind cycles over these thoughts until exhaustion overtakes him. He falls into a fitful sleep, silent tears rolling down his face.  
________________________________________

Although it’s painful, Arthur manages to get through the next two weeks alive. At some point he mustered the strength to text Kayla to come get her stuff. She didn’t respond, but he knows she read the message because when he returned from work one day, her stuff was gone. Every last item, from her favorite perfume down to her favorite pair of socks, was gone, along with another piece of Arthur’s heart.

He hasn’t cried himself to sleep since the night of the breakup, but he has made an unhealthy habit of carrying the ring with him everywhere. It goes with him to work and to the store and into bed, where he falls asleep with it clutched in his hand. The image of the ring on her finger, accompanied by the nagging questions of what even happened, constantly occupies his mind. 

It’s a Friday afternoon when he decides to break the vicious cycle. He hasn’t heard from Kayla, so he forces himself to accept the fact they are over for good. Since he leaves work early on Fridays, Arthur swings by the jewellery store. The sight of the familiar building makes him suddenly, really want to see Merlin’s friendly face again. 

After the bell sounds, Merlin appears from the back, and his face lights up with a smile that pulls on one of Arthur’s surviving heartstrings.

“Arthur, hey! I was thinking about you the other day. How’d it go?”

Arthur would feel flattered at that if he wasn’t so focused. “It didn’t.”

Merlin’s smile flips into a frown. “Oh, no, what happened? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” 

Arthur shakes his head slowly. “She was cheating on me…with one of her coworkers.” He swallows around the forming lump in his throat.

Merlin’s frown deepens. “Shit, Arthur, I’m so sorry. That’s not right.”

Arthur shrugs and retrieves the ring from his pocket. “I’d like to return this.”

Merlin eyes the box. “Are you sure?” He pauses. “Duh, of course you are. That was a dumb question.” He shakes his head at himself and takes the box.

The quick touch of skin again briefly distracts Arthur from his situation. It's as if, just for a moment, all his pain vanishes, forgotten.

“Are you going to be okay?” Merlin asks gently. 

He draws in a deep breath. “Yeah, eventually. I like to think this is a step in the right direction.”

Merlin quirks a reassuring smile at him. “I’d like to think so too.”

He walks to the other side of the room and returns the ring to the display case. Arthur wanders over there with him.

“I know you’ll find someone again fast.”

“How do you propose to know that?” Arthur flushes at the unintended pun.

Something mischievous flashes in Merlin’s eyes, which tells Arthur he drew the same conclusion. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Arthur? What’s not to like?”

Arthur’s flush intensifies, and he ducks his head. “I might hold off on dating for a while.”

Merlin shrugs. “That’s understandable.” He approaches the cash register. “You got your receipt and card handy?”

Arthur nods and pulls the two items out of his pocket. Merlin scans the receipt, Arthur swipes the card, and all is said and done.

“Well, looks like you’re a free man,” Merlin quips.

Arthur blows out a breath. “I suppose so.” He leans against the glass counter. “So, this is what it feels like.”

“Pretty much. I’m going on four years of it.”

Arthur blinks. “Really?”

Merlin eyes him. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

Arthur clears his throat. “Who said I was surprised?”

“Your tone did.”

“Did not.”

“Totally did.”

Arthur scoffs. “Fine, maybe I was a bit surprised, but it's nothing to make a big deal out of.”

Merlin grins. “All right, suit yourself.”

They fall into a somewhat content silence, Merlin’s grin slowly disappearing, along with Arthur’s mildly annoyed expression. Their eyes meet, and Arthur finds himself unable to look away. There’s a certain flame burning behind those denim-blue eyes that Kayla didn’t have – something intriguing and exciting and soothing all at the same time. Arthur subconsciously wets his lips, and Merlin’s eyes flicker down to capture the movement before returning to Arthur’s eyes.

“Is there anything else you’d like to look at while you’re in here?” Merlin murmurs.

There’s an edge to his tone that sends shivers dancing along Arthur’s spine. He gulps and, before he can stop himself, the words, “We should grab a drink together sometime,” leave his throat.

Merlin cocks his head to the side, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s face. “I thought you said you weren’t going to date again for a while?”

Arthur’s eyes narrow. “Who says I’m asking you out?”

“The way you said it.” Merlin shrugs.

Arthur sighs, pulling himself away from the counter. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

His eyes widen when Merlin grabs his hand and slaps his business card into his palm.

“It’s all good. I’m just giving you a hard time. I’d love to get a drink with you, whether it’s a date or not.” His lips quirk into a small smile.

Arthur glances at the card before tucking it away in his pocket. At that moment, another customer walks in, cutting off any further conversation. Arthur takes that as his cue to leave.

“See you around, Arthur.”

Arthur nods and walks out to his car in a daze.

________________________________________

 _Did I really just ask him out?_ is Arthur’s persistent thought on the way back home. The thought follows him from the car to the couch, where he flips the telly on. There’s no way that happened because there’s no way he would move on so soon from the woman he almost made his wife.

_She wouldn’t have been your wife. You would’ve been sharing her._

Arthur’s gut churns at the reality. Although he misses what they had, he understands it was all a ruse. A powerful surge of anger and sorrow wracks through him until he forces his thoughts back onto Merlin. He calms down immediately. If he’s being really, brutally honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind dating Merlin. The thought in itself isn’t entirely new to him, as Arthur’s fancied the odd bloke here and there in his twenty-seven years on this earth, but he didn’t dare act on his desires with the way his father was. “Thou shalt marry a woman and pass on the almighty Pendleton name!” was beaten into him from a young age. How disappointed his father would be that that might not happen now.

Arthur stretches out on the couch with a yawn. He quickly gets bored with the programme that’s on and distracts himself with Merlin’s card. He stares at it, just like with the ring; however, unlike with the ring, butterflies appear in his stomach. Merlin already said yes, which means half the battle is over. Now it’s a matter of setting something up. Arthur yawns again and flips through the channels until he finds something suitable. Before Arthur knows it, his eyelids grow heavy, and he falls asleep with the card resting on his chest.

________________________________________

The next afternoon Arthur receives a surprise visit from his sister Morgana and her wife Gwen. They’ve been out living the married life across town after tying the knot over a year ago.

“Well, at least I know you and the house are still alive,” Morgana says when he answers the door. “Not bothering to stay in contact, are you?”

Arthur shrugs. “Neither are you.”

“I told you could visit us anytime!”

Arthur motions at the house. “You can come back here too.” He steps aside. “It’s not like I’ve banned you from the property…yet.”

He smirks, and Morgana playfully smacks his shoulder as she strides past him. Gwen smiles sweetly at Arthur, her belly protruding beneath her long, flowy shirt. Arthur just stares at it.

Morgana chuckles at his reaction. “Surprise! You’re going to be an uncle in four months.” She sits down on the couch.

Arthur blinks. “That’s great.”

Gwen takes the spot next to her wife. “Don’t worry, Arthur, I think you’ll be a great uncle.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” He sits in the large, plush chair across from them. “Bonham! Put the kettle on for us, will you?”

“Certainly, sir!” his servant responds from the other end of the room.

“I’ll pass!” Gwen shouts. “Caffeine isn’t good for the baby.” She rubs her belly for emphasis, which catches Arthur’s attention.

Although he’s not overly fond of children, he isn’t completely closed off to the idea of having his own someday. However, that possibility died right along with his relationship. He’s unsure how he feels about that.

“Is Kayla here?”

Morgana’s voice cuts into his thoughts. He leans forward and clears his throat. 

“No, she’s not.”

“Hopefully she shows up before we leave. I want to let her know she’ll be an auntie.”

He snorts. “We’re not married, Morgana.”

Morgana grins sheepishly. “Well, we all know it’s heading that way, Arthur. I’m surprised you haven’t proposed yet.” 

Arthur’s eyes narrow. “It doesn’t happen to everyone as fast as it did for you.”

Morgana guffaws. “I’d hardly call ten months ‘fast.’”

“You’ll know when it’s the right time,” Gwen says reassuringly. “What I know is that you two are adorable together.”

Arthur’s shoulders drop. “I think you mean we _used_ to look adorable together…” 

Morgana quirks a dark brow. “What does that mean?”

Arthur sighs and falls back into the chair. “It’s over. I ended it two weeks ago.”

Morgana gapes. “And I’m just now finding out?”

“What happened?” Gwen murmurs.

Arthur drags a hand through his hair, unable to meet their curious eyes. “She was having an affair with some bloke from her work. I can’t believe I didn’t see the signs.” 

Morgana and Gwen sit in stunned silence, providing Bonham the perfect opportunity to walk in, set down a tray with two steaming cups, and walk out.

“That little bitch,” Morgana growls after a while. 

She gingerly picks up one of the cups and starts blowing on it. “There’s no way that coworker is better off than we are.”

Gwen pats her wife’s arm. “Not everything is about money, love.”

“Actually, it is,” Arthur states, picking up the other cup. “She hated this lifestyle.”

Morgana makes a face. “That’s strange. Usually women are all over men with money.” She takes a careful sip of tea.

“She isn’t like other women, though. That’s what attracted me to her.” He takes a thoughtful sip. 

“You’re right. What kind of woman would stab her boyfriend in the back? Never happens.” She smirks. 

Arthur rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“At least you aren’t destined for Hell like I am. I’m surprised Father hasn’t come back to haunt me for marrying another woman.” 

That’s when Arthur suddenly receives images of the pale jeweller boy with those full lips spread into his signature cheeky smile, and those gorgeous eyes twinkling with mischief and warmth. Arthur’s heart aches and his insides churn for something he didn’t think he would ever want, let alone have.

He rubs the back of his neck hesitantly. “Actually…”

Morgana lurches forward, almost spilling tea on herself. “Oh my God…you are?! But you aren’t…are you?” 

A flush creeps across his face as he nods. “Yes, and I have, um, tendencies, I suppose.”

Gwen also scoots forward in interest. “Well, go on then, tell us about him,” she urges.

“He works down at the jewellery shop, and he’s charming – stupidly so.” 

“Jewellery shop?" Morgana smirks. "Were you finally buying those gold earrings you’ve always wanted?”

Arthur glares at her. “If you must know, I was planning on proposing to Kayla. That’s what you wanted so badly, isn’t it?” 

Morgana immediately falls silent. Gwen sets her hand on Morgana’s and squeezes it. 

Arthur clears his throat. “Anyways, when I returned the ring yesterday, he gave me his number.”

Gwen grins. “How exciting! Have you called him yet?”

“I don’t know if I should…”

Morgana huffs. “What in the world could be stopping you? That wench tore out your heart and stomped it into the dirt! You deserve to go out with someone who respects you.” 

Arthur gasps dramatically. “I do believe that is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Morgana knits her brows together like she just realized the depth of her words. “…don’t expect it to become a habit.”

“If you’re both interested in each other, you should go for it,” Gwen says. “Half the battle is not knowing whether the other person likes you. He gave you his number, so you’ve already taken the hardest step. I had no idea that me and Morgana would end up where we are now,” she smiles at her wife, “married with a baby on the way.”

Morgana smiles back, her cheeks painted a light pink, and sets her hand lovingly on Gwen’s stomach. A spark of envy jolts through Arthur. Things have worked out well for them, indeed. Almost too well. However, they both have a point. Why sit around sulking over what he thought he had when he has a shot at something new? This thing with Merlin is right within his reach. How can he deny himself that?

“What are you going to do, Arthur?” Gwen asks.

Arthur draws in a deep breath. “I think I’m going to ask him out.”


	2. Part Two

And that’s just what Arthur does after Gwen and Morgana leave, despite Morgana’s attempts to get him to text Merlin while they were present. However, Arthur insisted this is something he’d rather take care of without an audience.

Arthur pulls out his phone, along with the card, and adds Merlin as a new contact. Shoving all doubt out of his mind, Arthur creates a new text message.

_Merlin, this is Arthur. What time do you get off work tonight?_

Arthur’s text tone startles him seconds later. 

_Hello, Arthur. I was hoping to hear from you. Are you asking me out?_

_What gave you that impression?_

_I sensed it in your message._

_Well, you must have a sixth sense or something because I did not say it that way._

_You mean “type”. You didn’t mean to type it that way, as we are texting._

Arthur scowls. This boy really likes messing with him, doesn’t he?

_You’re such a git._

_I think you like it._

_Why are you texting back so fast? Shouldn’t you be working?_

_It’s been a slow day as usual. You wouldn’t believe how boring this job gets._

Arthur thinks about it for a second then chuckles.

_Actually, I think I can. Messing with bits of metal all day? Not my cup of tea._

_What is your cup of tea, Arthur?_

Arthur can almost feel those intense blue eyes boring through the screen and into his soul. He chews on his lip while mulling over that message. Merlin could literally be implying anything, like the cheeky git he is. That’s when Arthur figures he might as well take the plunge. He hasn’t gotten this far for nothing.

_You joining me for dinner would suffice._

Arthur holds his breath while he waits for a response. He barely thinks about how his heartbeat quickened when a response chimes in.

_I get off work at 5. Place?_

Arthur blows out the breath.

_Monmouth Kitchen at…5:30?_

_There? For a first date? Blimey, do I feel spoiled. ;)_

Arthur is about to furiously text back that this “is certainly not a date” before he stops himself. Who just takes a bloke to an upscale restaurant shortly after meeting him? He sighs, his broad shoulders slouching forward. He might as well face the music.

_You said you love that place, right?_

_Yes! I can’t believe you remembered that._

Arthur’s cheeks flush. That is kind of odd how he remembered that from their first encounter.

_Right, I’ll see you there, then._

_Sounds good! I’m looking forward to it._

Arthur sets his phone down, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. The ache that was forming in his gut is now a swarm of happy butterflies. He did it. He asked Merlin, the beautiful jeweller boy, out to dinner. Since 5:30 is still two hours away, Arthur decides to pass the time with some telly. 

His ringtone blasts into the still air about 30 minutes into his favorite programme. He grumbles at the interruption and picks up his phone. His breath catches at the sight of the familiar number, and he really knows he shouldn’t answer it, but...

“Kayla.”

“Hey, Arthur.” Her voice sounds even smaller and breathier than usual. “Look, um, I know that things ended badly between us, but I’d, um, really like to come over and talk with you about what happened.”

Arthur’s mind races. “It’s been two weeks…”

“I know, I know, and I’ve felt awful about everything since, and I know you deserve some answers.”

Arthur worries his lip between his teeth. Part of him wants to hang up and forget this call ever happened, but the other part really wants an explanation.

“Actually, I’m on my way over.”

Arthur tenses. “Right now?”

“I know it’s short notice, but this is important.”

Arthur blows out a breath. He glances at his father’s prized grandfather clock, seeing he’s due to meet Merlin in an hour.

“Alright, fine. I’ll listen to what you have to say, only if you make it quick.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much, Arthur. I’ll see you in a bit.”

And she hangs up before Arthur says anything else. He slams his phone down on the designer coffee table.

“Goddammit!”

Bonham appears right away, worry etched onto his face. “Is everything alright, sir?”

“No, it’s not alright!” he barks then sighs. “Kayla’s coming over.”

Bonham blinks. “Why is that?”

“She wants to talk about what happened.” He collapses back against the couch.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Arthur shakes his head. “No, I need to deal with this on my own.” He glances over at him. “Thanks anyways, Bonham. You’re dismissed.”

Bonham cracks a small smile, nods, and disappears into the kitchen. The next time Arthur sees his servant is moments later when he crosses the lavish living room to get to the front door. The doorbell just rang, and Arthur already dreads what’s on the other side.

“Sir, Miss Kayla is here.”

“Thanks for the warning,” he says curtly and reluctantly rises from the couch to face the wicked witch himself.

Except she looks like her usual self, which isn’t wicked in its own right. She’s dressed in her usual clothes, hair and makeup done in the usual fashion. A flash reflected by the sunlight streaming through the door pierces Arthur’s eyes, diverting his attention to whatever caused it. To his dismay, he spots a plain, silver ring around her finger. Arthur feels as though a dagger stabbed and twisted its way into his chest, leaving him wounded and breathless. That absolute bastard…

“Arthur,” she murmurs.

Arthur’s eyes follow her as she cautiously approaches him, her soft, round face marred with concern and possibly, hopefully, guilt as well.

“I see you moved on quickly.”

Kayla glances at the ring and bites her glossy lip. “Yeah, Jaron popped the question a few days ago.”

“How sweet,” he huffs. “I was planning on asking you, you know.”

Kayla’s gaze softens. “Oh, God, Arthur, I…”

“We were together two years. I was ready to take the next step. Thought you were too.” Kayla drops her gaze. “Did you ever love me?”

She gapes. “Of course I did!”

“Then what happened?” His chest tightens with restrained emotion, his throat with so many unspoken words.

A sigh slips past her lips. “I just…wasn’t happy.”

Arthur stares. “Well, you did a bloody good job at hiding it.”

Her eyes narrow. “See? You just did it again. Always gotta play the defense. When you put that guard up, I can’t get emotionally close to you, which is important for a relationship. Jaron, though, he’s human with me. He holds my hand and strokes my hair. He takes the time to listen to me whenever I have a problem.”

Arthur feels his temper flaring up, his hands clenching into fists at his side. “That still doesn’t justify what you did to me. We were committed. And something tells me you don’t feel the least bit sorry about it.”

“I do! It was wrong, and I should’ve talked with you sooner.” 

She drops her gaze, and Arthur studies her for a moment. Well, at least she can admit to that much without directly apologizing. When she looks back up, he’s struck by the completely different look in her hazel eyes. 

“If it’s worth anything, you were a fantastic lover, Arthur,” she murmurs. “Even better than Jaron.”

Or she could admit that, too. Wait, what?

Arthur knits his brows. “...Thanks?” 

A small smirk appears on her face. She flips her dark hair over her shoulder and yanks her blouse collar open, exposing her cleavage. 

“You know you’re missing these.”

Arthur gulps, unable to stop himself from staring. He can’t fully deny that. He’s only a man, after all. At the same time, those are no longer his. He snaps out of his daze and takes a step back. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kayla rolls her eyes. “I fucking want you, duh.” 

Arthur blinks. Kayla definitely knew how to be blunt when she wanted to be. That was yet another thing, he admits helplessly now, that attracted him to her. 

Before Arthur can respond, Kayla’s lips crash into his. The contact feels so familiar and comforting and wrong all at the same time. It shuts down Arthur’s brain, void of all reason, and his body takes over on instinct. He kisses back, their mouths moving together hard and messy, which is so different from how they used to go about it. Arthur pours his frustration out into the kiss and runs his hands along her body, groping and squeezing. 

“Yes, Arthur, yes,” Kayla chants softly. “Been missing this. Been missing _you_.” The heated emphasis on that word only fuels Arthur’s arousal.

He growls in response and tears his lips away from her, a feral look in his eyes. They stare at each other for a moment, just two bodies, not two minds, until Arthur picks her up in one swift motion and swings her over his shoulder.

Kayla giggles. “I always loved how strong you are.” She smacks his arse as he walks.

When they reach the bedroom, he tosses her onto the king-sized bed and slams the door shut. Bonham stares after them before shaking his head in disappointment. 

________________________________________

The next morning sets itself up to be a beautiful day. Birds chatter happily outside, cars gently rumble along, and sunshine streams through the grand bedroom window. After stirring for a few minutes, Arthur sits up with a yawn. He briefly debates lying back down but decides against it. When his feet hit the floor, something sticks to his left foot. Arthur props his foot up, and his eyes widen at the empty condom wrapper. Someone was here with him last night. 

Arthur disposes of the wrapper and tries thinking past the thick morning haze inside his brain. That’s when it all comes back to him: Kayla came over to make amends or something then they…oh, God. The shock hits Arthur so hard he feels nauseous. Kayla seduced him, and he gave in like a lost, little horn dog. He sits there for a moment and forces air into his protesting lungs.

Once he calms down a bit, he retreats to the loo, only to freak out again at the discovery of a large hickey on his neck – one that will be impossible to fully cover up. He used to like the fact Kayla was a biter, but now…now it’s not okay. With his loo business complete, he enters the living room and sits on the couch, his mind buzzing. Bonham enters almost right after him. 

“What would you like for breakfast, sir?” he asks with a not-so-subtle edge in his tone.

The servant’s lips are pressed into a tight line, which makes Arthur feel anything but better about the whole situation. His face heats up a little at the thought of his exposed hickey.

“No, thanks, I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sure? I thought that surely you worked up an appetite from last night.” Arthur gapes at him, prompting him to clear his throat. “I apologize, sir, that was out of line.”

“I’ll let it go this time, but don’t ever speak like that to me again.” 

Bonham nods. “Understood, sir.”

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. “Bonham?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you…do you know what time Kayla left?”

“No, sir. I never saw her leave.”

Arthur releases an incredulous laugh. “Of course. No, of course she up and left. All she wanted was one last shag before she ran off to live happily ever after with bloody Fabio. All that stuff she said was bullshit. God, how could I have been so stupid…again?!”

“I was wondering the same thing.” 

Arthur glares at him before sinking into the couch. “You’re excused.”

Bonham bows and walks out of the room, leaving Arthur by himself once again. With an irritated sigh, he picks up his phone off the coffee table where he left it. Nothing could prepare him for the onslaught of texts and missed calls from Merlin. Arthur’s heart stops. Oh, shit. He completely forgot about his dinner date with Merlin last night. Cold dread floods throughout Arthur’s body, and, for a moment, he’s afraid he’ll drown in the current. He blew it. He blew a date with one of the most wonderful people who’s ever stepped into his life for a hook-up with someone who never truly loved him.

“Fuck!” he shouts angrily at himself. “What is wrong with you?!”

He runs a hand through his hair as angry tears prick at his eyes. A few of the tears escape, spilling hot and bitter down his flushed cheeks, but he is quick to intercept them with his sleeve. The pain of being used pales in comparison to loosing Merlin’s trust. He needs to make this right. He must let Kayla go, but he can’t afford to lose Merlin. With that, Arthur scrolls through the messages, his heart getting heavier the further he goes down.

_I’m here!_

_Are you on your way? I can’t get in without you since the reservation is in your name._

(Missed Call)

_Do we need to reschedule?_

(Two Missed Calls)

_Are you okay? Please call me back!_

(Missed Call)

_Forget it, Arthur. I’ve been standing here for an hour. I’m going home._

A small sigh escapes his lips, but he knows what he must do. Arthur pushes the phone icon to call Merlin back. His fingers tap out an erratic rhythm against his thigh as one ring turns into two then three. His mind mulls over something, anything, he can say to make this right. However, the chance evades him as Merlin’s voicemail greeting plays. Arthur’s heart throbs with guilt at the sound of that lovely, chipper voice – the voice he may never hear again. Feeling determined, Arthur scrubs himself clean of Kayla, changes into some fresh clothes, and shoves his phone into his pocket.

“I’m heading out!” he shouts, his voice echoing off the decorated walls.  


________________________________________

It’s almost as if by instinct that Arthur arrives at the jewellery shop. He tried calling Merlin again on the way over and failed to receive an answer. With that, he walks inside without a second thought, the bell jingling out in greeting. He waits for a moment when an older lady appears from the back. 

“Good afternoon, young man,” she says sweetly. “Is there anything you’re looking for in particular?”

“No,” he pauses, “Oh, well, yes, actually. Is Merlin around?”

The woman shakes her head. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but he left about ten minutes ago.” 

Arthur’s heart lurches in disappointment. “Do you know where I can find him?”

“I’m assuming he’s at home, but I cannot give out his address.”

“Please,” Arthur pleads. “He’s not answering his phone, and I really need to speak with him.”

The woman eyes him. “What is your relationship to him?”

“We’re acquaintances, but I…I’m hoping to change that. We were going to meet for dinner last night, but I made a mistake and upset him.” 

The woman’s gaze flickers to the hickey peeking out to say hi. Arthur’s face flushes. He really wishes his collar covered it all the way.

“Hm, I knew he wasn’t himself today. He wouldn’t tell me what was going on, though.” Arthur hangs his head in shame. “Hang on a moment.” 

She disappears into the back only to reappear moments later with a small piece of paper. “I wrote down his address for you.” She hands the paper to Arthur. “You can see if he’s there.”

Arthur clutches the paper while nodding quickly. “Thank you. Thank you very much.”

The woman smiles empathetically. “Cheer Merlin up for me. I hate seeing him looking so down. He’s a good boy.”

Arthur nods. “I’ll do what I can.” He heads for the door. “Thanks again!”  


________________________________________

With the help of his GPS, it takes Arthur a little over ten minutes to arrive at the shoddy complex. The whole building is made from ugly, unwelcoming, grey brick. Cracks are visible in most of the windows. Some shady-looking people hang about, staring at his car in interest. Yeah, this place doesn't hold a candle to Arthur’s modest mansion and upscale neighborhood. Arthur figured Merlin doesn’t make much on a jeweller’s salary, but the bloke could afford something a little nicer, right? 

For a brief second, Arthur feels hesitant about leaving his car unattended, but he convinces himself that Merlin is more important. He didn’t drive into this off-putting neighborhood for nothing. Arthur kills the engine and forces himself out of the car. He slowly approaches the building while casting anxious glances back at the car. One of the shady people strolls closer to the car with his hands shoved inside his pockets.

Arthur cuts the man a warning glare. “Don’t even think about it.”

Thankfully, the man gets the message and backs off with a passive look. Arthur tugs his sleeve down over his hand, using it as a barrier against the door handle. No doubt this place goes a while without a proper clean. And there’s no telling what sort of diseases these people might carry around with them. 

Situated to Arthur’s right is a small receptionist area. A blonde, frizzy-haired woman sits behind the glass, a magazine in front of her, and a bored look on her face. Arthur approaches her and clears his throat.

“Good afternoon, can you point me in the direction of room 318?”

The woman yawns, not looking up from her magazine, and points at the staircase. “It’s up there,” she answers with a thick, Irish accent.

Arthur follows her finger. “Up where?”

The woman immediately drops the magazine. “Up the stairs. Do you not see me pointing?”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Yes, I realize I need to climb the bloody stairs. But which direction do I go from there?”

“Third floor.”

“Which way on the third floor? Left or right?”

“Just follow the numbers. It’s easy, seriously.”

Arthur scowls. “Fat lot of help you are.” 

The woman just shakes her head and picks her magazine back up. 

Two flights of stairs later, Arthur arrives on the third floor. He was careful not to touch the grimy railing on the way up. In fact, the thought of touching anything in here makes his skin crawl. He notices the numbers descending to the left, so he follows them down until he reaches room 318. The low rumblings of a telly on the other side of the door confirm Merlin’s presence. Drawing in a deep breath, Arthur knocks on the door.

Right then, the telly gets even quieter, followed by the sound of socked feet padding along a hardwood floor. Arthur gulps, willing his nerves to settle down. This is it. Now or never. Do or die.

The door opens to reveal a surprised Merlin. “Arthur? What are you doing here? How did you get my address?”

“Your coworker gave it to me.”

Merlin quirks a brow. “She’s not allowed to do that.”

“Right, well, you weren’t picking up your phone, were you?”

Merlin’s plump lips press into a tight line. “You mean like how you didn’t last night?” he says quietly.

Arthur flinches at the subtle heat behind those words. “Mind if I come in?”

Merlin eyes him for a moment before nodding and stepping inside. Arthur’s relieved to find Merlin’s flat is fairly clean, despite the basic furnishings and sparse décor. Merlin sidles past him and plops down on the faux-leather, two-seater couch.

“So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?”

Arthur stands in the corner of the small living room awkwardly. “I owe you an explanation.”

“That’s a good place to start.” He pauses. “What else?” 

“And an apology.” He forces the words out.

Merlin ponders him for a moment before resting back into the couch. “Alright, I’m listening.”

Arthur sighs. “My ex-girlfriend, the one I was going to propose to, showed up without warning last night. I didn’t turn her away because I wanted an explanation…just like I’m doing with you now, except not really because the circumstances are different, but, uh…” 

He briefly closes his eyes in order to regain his train of thought. It’s hard to think with a pair of angry yet dashing blue eyes fixated on you. He inhales to continue when Merlin’s voice stops him.

“You shagged her.”

He blinks. “Pardon?”

“I can see it.”

Arthur deflates, his shoulders and eyes falling to the floor. Merlin rises from the couch with a huff. 

“I can’t believe I did this again!” Arthur’s confused gaze follow him over to the window, where he glares out at the bleak landscape. “I’ve been down this road before – the road filled with blokes like you who can’t get over their exes. I mean, it’s not all your fault, really. Friendly, trusting gay boys are always easy targets.”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself! What happened last night was a serious lack of judgment on my part.”

Merlin utters a small, pathetic laugh. “Look, Arthur, just tell me that you never meant to lead me on. It was all just playful banter.”

“Merlin, I was being serious! I would love the chance to get to know you better. I’ll be completely over her in no time at all. In fact, it’s been a lot better lately.”

“Did you get what you wanted?”

“What do you mean?”

“You wanted an explanation from her, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but it was vague.”

“So, in other words, it wasn’t worth it.”

Arthur winces as he rubs along the tender bruise. “Not really. I should’ve turned her away instead of you. I’m sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin shakes his head and leans against the wall. They fall into a tense silence until Merlin blows out a loud breath.

“Where do we go from here?” he asks, his back still to Arthur.

That’s when Arthur, wracked with guilt, joins Merlin at the window. Merlin finally looks at him. Before any words can interrupt the silence, Arthur grabs Merlin’s pale face in his tanned hands and closes the space between them. 

Arthur’s eyes flutter closed the moment those enticing lips press against his. Waves of tingly warmth flow throughout his body from head to toe. Kissing Kayla certainly didn’t feel this…good. And right. For a split second, Arthur’s heart falters at the realization Merlin isn’t kissing back. He’s about to break the kiss when Merlin kisses back, slowly, hesitantly. In an attempt to soothe the other man further, Arthur strokes the line from Merlin’s jawline down his neck. The gentle touch seems to work as he feels Merlin’s neck and shoulder muscles ease up. Merlin also becomes more active in the kiss, his body further pressing into Arthur.

Arthur feels his body reacting to the heated contact and forces himself to break the kiss. He really doesn’t want to do anything else he could regret later. Merlin’s eyes flutter open, and his kiss-swollen mouth parts for air. Consequences be damned if that sight didn’t encourage Arthur’s growing arousal.

“We can go forward, if you give me a chance,” Arthur murmurs into the centimeters separating them.

Merlin blinks and nods slowly. “Yes, alright.” He pauses. “And that’s not just because you’re a bloody fantastic kisser.”

Arthur grins cheekily. “I’m glad I have one redeeming quality.”

Merlin purses his lips. “Don’t go flaunting it, though, especially around that ex of yours.”

“No worries there, love.”

“Love? Who are-”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

He smiles so innocently and so charmingly that Merlin can’t help but take the opportunity.

Moments later, they find themselves engaged in a heated snog session on the couch with Merlin on top. Although Arthur is used to being the dominant one, he has no qualms about the power shift as they lick and suck and nip their way into each other’s mouths. He moans into the kiss and bucks his hips up, letting Merlin feel the long, hard line of his arousal. Merlin’s jaw drops, which breaks the kiss, as he grinds his arse onto Arthur’s bulge in response.

Arthur chuckles, deep and throaty. “Been a while since you’ve had a good shag?”

“Mmmm, yes, way too long.”

“Well, I might be able to change that…after I take you out on a proper date.”

“How traditional.” He cracks a soft smile. “I appreciate that, though.”

Arthur smiles. “And I’ll be there this time.”

Merlin smiles back. “I would hope so.”

Arthur seals that promise with another tender kiss.


End file.
